its_all_goosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashatarylin Sarel
The hot chick with the dagger dress. One of the PCs in The Devil's Due. Description Appearance Ash is tall for an elf and slender with bright, large green eyes, fair skin, and very long dark black hair. You can see various beads and bone bits from some of her enemies hanging in her hair and around her neck. She has two tattoos: on her right shoulder is a black hand that appears to have been burned into her skin representing the Thieves' Guild, and on the left shoulder is a blood red tattoo representing the Bronze Titan's emblem. Personality Ash is cowardly but recognizes the value of having dependable people around. She wants to prevent people from having hard lives whenever possible. Being an elf while growing up in a mixed-race town taught Ash that race, gender, sexuality, etc. all don't matter; people will be who they're meant to be no matter what. She's fascinated with observing the differences between the people she meets and generally comfortable interacting with all sorts of people. Ash learned from her experiences in the Guild that the most important thing in life is to help those who've helped you. Few people will look out for you in life, and so those that do deserve the favor to be repaid. Ash knows not to drive away anyone willing to help and not to leave debts unpaid. Ash is distrustful of most people both because it is in her nature to be slow to trust as well as a fear that forging a connection to them will put herself in danger. If she doesn't care about someone, she won't feel bad about running away to preserve her own life. And if she isn't close to anyone, no one can ever hurt her, preserving her carefree and invincible attitude. Lastly, Ash's childhood has made her sympathetic to those in difficult circumstances, and especially those who are young in such situations. She doesn't want anyone to go through what she's gone through and looks to lessen their burdens in any small way she can (as long as it doesn't threaten her own health). Background Ash grew up in the moderately sized town of Lunaris. With no memories of her parents and no one to take care of her, she's got used to living alone and doing what's best for herself. All she has from them is a torn painting of her parents holding her as a baby...but she's always wondered if the smudge of color just out of view in the torn corner was some long lost sibling or just a trick of the light. For the most part, she's shunned her overly elven name and heritage and instead assumed 'Ash' as the name she gives out to nearly everyone. As an orphan on the streets, Ash quickly learned how to hide and where to find what she needed to live. These skills caught the eye of the man who was Right Hand of the Thieves' Guild at the time, and Ash began her training in pickpocketing and deception. Finally, she would be allowed to begin more specialized training tailored toward her style, though her lax attitude and elven perspective on time meant that she advanced slower than many of the other guild members. When the Right Hand who saved her from a life on the streets passed, Ash was heartbroken. He had become a mentor, a hero.....and a father figure to her. It was one of the final straws in her long internal debate on whether she should leave home or not. Although, she can't say that she dislikes the man who replaced him... Eventually, though, her work for the guild began to wear on her, and she set out in search of adventure, exploration, and a purpose in life. Now that she's gotten a taste of what she's been missing, she's eager to learn and see more about the world she's barely experienced so far. With her best friend, Felix the mouse!Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:The Devil's Due